Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional Christmas lamp 10 mainly comprising a bulblet stand 11, a bulblet socket 12 and a bulblet 13. The bulblet stand 11 is connected to wires 14 and copper plates 15, the bulblet 13 is inserted into the bulblet socket 12, filaments 131 extended from the bottom of the bulblet 13 go through holes 121 of the bulblet socket 12 and expose outside. When the bulblet socket 12 together with the bulblet 13 are inserted into the bulblet stand 11, the filaments 131 of the bulblet 13 are in contact with the copper plates 15 of the wires 14 to conduct electric current as referring to FIG. 2. The above-mentioned conventional structure of a Christmas lamp has shortcomings as follow:
1. the bulblet socket 12 has to be made separately, the bulblet 13 has to be inserted into the bulblet socket 12 which also has to be inserted into the bulblet stand 11, the assembly is obviously too complicated and inconvenient. PA1 2. There are chances that the bulblet socket 12 is not inserted into the bulblet stand 11 properly and causes the filaments 131 of the bulblet 13 departed from the copper plates 15 of the wires 14 and thus causes failure of conduction of electric current. PA1 3. need to replace a new bulblet 13 if the bulblet is broken, since the bulblet socket 12 is firmly inserted into the bulblet stand 11, makes it inconvenient to separate the bulblet socket 12 from the bulblet stand 11 and change a new bulblet 13.
The present invention mainly comprising a bulblet stand and a bulber, the bulblet is inserted into the bulblet stand. Two opposite semi-circular pieces are disposed inside the bulblet stand, the bulblet is formed in one piece with a lighting body, a neck part and a flat part, filaments are exposed from the sides of the flat part. A concave curved trough is disposed on the middle of each semi-circular piece, a convex dot is disposed on one side of each semi-circular piece, and an insertion trough is disposed on the other side of each semi-circular piece for insertion of the copper plates of the wires. A convex positioning pole is disposed on the middle of the flat part on both sides, a concave dot is located on both sides of one end of the flat part. Accordingly, the flat part of the bulblet is inserted between the two semi-circular pieces of the bulblet stand with the convex positioning poles locked to the concave curved troughs, while the concave dots correspond to the convex dots. Thus the present invention allows a firm and convenient assembly structure for the bulblet and the bulblet stand without the bulblet socket.